World of Wonder
by Smart Comment Central
Summary: The Nordics decide to throw a party, and everyone is invited! It's all fun and happy at first, but it quickly takes a turn for the worst. It doesn't take long to figure out the murderer is one of them, but which country is it?


"Welcome to the Nordic house! Remember, don't drink and drive or piss off Finland!" Why Sweden had Denmark welcome people was a mystery. Why Sweden agreed to have a party was a mystery. But he swore, if Denmark tried to hit on _one more girl…_

"_Hello_," Sweden flinched at the suggestive tone, "If you don't mind, I'll show you around the whole place. And I mean, _whole_ place."

"That's it." Sweden marched over to the Dane, using all his self-control to not bash his face in then and there. "Denmark." He growled, "May I speak to you?"

Denmark stalled for a moment before quickly following Sweden to a corner of the room. He was promptly slammed into the wall; Sweden's blue eye's glaring into him. "Denmark." His voice wavered with anger, "If you try to get sex from one more girl, I will do unspeakable things to you. _Unspeakable things._"

Denmark nodded, eyes wide, before darting off to greet guests, this time more appropriately.

"Uh," Sweden turned to see Norway looking off to where Denmark ran too, his voice slightly concerned. "I know his attitude frustrates you, but maybe that was a _little_ excessive?"

Sweden sighed, cleaning his glasses with his shirt, "I guess. But he really needs to tone it down." He put his now sparkling glasses on, "I, mean he got the message, didn't he?"

Norway shrugged.

The party was now in full swing, with nations dancing like idiots and trying to sing while drunk. Normally Sweden would have been annoyed, but he had drunk enough beer to make the chaos seem, well, not chaotic. He was having a "conversation" with Norway when he heard something. That unmistakable sound of Denmark flirting.

The alcohol's effects suddenly vanishing, aside from his stumbling walk, he stormed over to the blonde, a long and harsh lecture forming in his mind.

Denmark must have seen him coming, or perhaps felt the rage coming off the Swede, but regardless, he quickly tried to hide behind a rather tipsy Australia. Sweden simply dragged him out from "hiding", beginning his speech, "Denmark, I warned you not to try to hit on anyone. You did. I told you I woul-"

"Girls." Denmark piped up.

"What?"

"You told me not to hit on any girls," Denmark grinned, "Germany is a guy!"

Sweden looked over to the flustered brunette. He let go of Denmark, gave Germany a quick "I'm so sorry!" before shaking his head. "Okay, so maybe I need to be more specific. You are not to hit on, flirt with, give 'Yaoi Surprises' to, anyone. And I mean _anyone_. Male, female, whatever." His last words turned into a growl, causing Denmark to flinch back. He realised he may have been a _bit_ too harsh, but before he could say anything, a deep, mortified shriek cut him off.

It didn't take long for everyone to cluster around the bathroom, trying to calm a distressed Wales and catch a sight of what exactly happened. Those who did see wished they hadn't.

The bathtub was full of a mix of blood, water, and few hunk of flesh. Three small, cloven hooves were laid on the floor, forming a triangle with a still bleeding heart at the center. Stapled to the wall were pieces of blue wool, forming the letter "G".

Sweden tore his eyes from the scene to see Wales curled up and sobbing in a corner, mumbling incoherently to himself. Snapping into action he pointed to a country at random, America in this case, and found his voice. "You! Call the police!"

America nodded dumbly, fumbling to find his cell phone. It was after two minutes of searching Sweden picked another country. Again, no phone. All of them, every phone, was gone. The landline was cut, the doorknobs missing.

Every country gathered in the main room, dead silent save for Wales' soft crying. Sweden cleared his throat, "Alright," He winced as his voice echoed sharply off the walls, "whoever did this is one of us." Everyone's eyes widened, countries suddenly splitting apart, eyeing each other suspiciously. Sweden continued, "If whoever did this will come forward now, we will be lighter in our punishments." No one moved.

Then America pointed at Sweden, his voice off, "What if _you_ did it? And-and you just want to make it se-"

There was a loud, wet, thump from upstairs. Everyone froze, listening in shocked silence to the sound of metal on bone. Suddenly, Denmark crept to stairs, whispering, "We might be able to catch him!" A few other nations followed, Norway, Sweden, Netherlands, and Wales. Moving as quietly as possible, they scanned the hallway for any life. Or death.

It was Norway who discovered the body, or what was left of it, first. It was in the office, blood smeared over the floor. A pair of hands was lying on the keyboard in position to start typing, and the letter "O" was formed by bloody snippets of fabric and bone. Denmark took a shaky step towards the letter on the wall, reaching out to touch the cloth. "I-it's Germany." He breathed, staring at the colours barely discernable from the blood. "W-why…"

Norway held him, leading Denmark downstairs where the other countries were waiting. It took one look, a hopeless nod, and the phrase, "It was Germany" to tell the story.

"We _need_ to find a way out of here." Sweden looked around franticly. Every country was soon up and searching for a way out. Closets, ceiling tiles, floorboards, anything that could possibly lead to an escape.

They gathered back in the main room, each looking at the other hopefully. But as each country stated their findings, the hope faded away. No way out. They were trapped in a house with a murderer.

"It's going to be fine." Sweden tried to reassure them, attempting to boost his own spirits as well, "We can look at where everyone was and figure this out. So, did anyone see New Zeala…" He stopped, shaking his head, "No, no, not again." He muttered.

The other countries soon heard it too, a faint dripping. The soft plink of water as it falls into a puddle. No, not water. Blood. The soft plink of blood as it falls from a dismembered arm into a pool of more.

It was Wales, or at least his arm and a dragon of blood painted onto the floor. The "T", made out of hair and bits of skin, hung above on pieces of string.

Sweden cursed, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. _Who_ he thought, _would do this? Kill New Zealand, Germany, and Wales? Why?_ He took in a breath, trying to steady himself. Someone had to lead or everyone was doomed, and he was the only one capable of leading it seemed. "Calm!" His voice was too loud for the room, but he could deal with it. After gaining most of everyone's attention, he spoke, "Listen, we are going to think. There may be a murderer, but if we work together, we can find him and figure out how he should be punished. We _need_ to. For ourselves." Pleased with his speech and too exhausted to add more to it, Sweden let Norway take the lead.

"Okay," He began, "Who was with New Zealand before…well…"

"I saw the Netherlands talking to her." France raised her hand.

"The Netherlands?" Denmark gasped, "That can't be possible, he wouldn't k-kill anyone."

"He wouldn't be able to." Iceland pointed to Finland standing in the doorway, holding a piece of the Netherlands' shirt for all to see. Denmark bolted past him, franticly checking every room for his friend.

Norway and Sweden followed cautiously, before hurrying to the sound of Denmark's cries. In the closet hung pieces of the Netherlands' shirt, as well as his left foot. All the toes were missing, each arranged with other bits of flesh to form a "Y".

"Why!" Denmark sobbed. "Who would do this…" Norway cradled him against his chest, trying desperately to stop the smaller nation's tears.

He carried him into the main room and laid him down on the floor. Some other countries gathered around, each trying to hold back their own tears. Some encouraging words were muttered, maybe even some prayers.

"Denmark." The voice was soft, calm, eerie. Every nation whipped around to see a figure dressed in all black, shadows obscuring his face. On the back wall, the letters "O" and "U" were written. New Zealand's body lay at the bottom.

"You monster!" Denmark screamed, voice shaking uncontrollably, "You murdered them!"

The figured seemed to flinch, but only for a second. Was that a waver in his voice? "I will not hurt anyone else Denmark," He breathed, "But you have to do as I say."

Denmark was still for a second, swallowed the lump in his suddenly dry throat, then nodded.

"Come here." He stood, shaking, in front of the killer, "Kneel." He obeyed. "Say you surrender to me."

"I surrender to you," Denmark was confused until it hit him. "You bastard!" He screamed, managing to hit the figure in the gut. Panting, he glared at the cloaked man. "I thought you had cha-"

"Baa!" New Zealand stepped in front of the seething nation. Shocked into silence, Denmark watched as the sheep rubbed the "blood" off her coat.

"Y-you mean…" Denmark stared at the "murderer".

"Yep!" And suddenly the Netherlands and Wales popped into the room, each looking perfectly fine.

"Wait!" Sweden stepped up, "So you're saying that _Germany_ did this?"

The figure pulled off the dark cloak, revealing a tall brunette with a shy smile, "Y-yeah."

"Y-y-y" Denmark grabbed his head, eyes wide. "So it w-was all a joke?" Before Germany could answer, Denmark leaped forward, giving his neighbor a nice punch in the face.

Germany stumbled backwards, clutching his bleeding nose, "I didn't think it would be that bad…"

"You made me think you were dead!" Denmark growled, then he sighed, "But well played, I guess. And since I broke your nose, we're even."

"Not quite." Germany smiled slightly. "Remember?"

Denmark sighed again, "Fine, what do you want?"

As Germany leaned forward, whispering something into Denmark's ear, the Netherlands explained, "A while ago, Denmark bet that anyone who go him to surrender to them would get anything they wanted from him. But they only got one chance, and if it failed, no reward. Germany won the bet, so he gets something."

Everyone stood, dumbfounded. America voiced their thoughts, "But, how?"

Germany, finished with his request, explained, "The "body parts" are just things I got at a craft store. The blood is finger paint mixed with vinegar. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, we left clues."

Sweden was about ask what clues when someone he hadn't heard in a _long_ time spoke up, "All of your cell phones are in the medicine cabinet and I put the doorknobs back on. I'm quite surprised none of you tried to open the windows to get out."

There was some face-palming, but mostly shocked silence. Sweden finally got to speak, "Aren't you supposed to be d-dead?"

Prussia turned to him, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be smart?" with that he started to walk off. He began to glow white and disintegrate, bit by bit, turning into tiny pieces of white dust.

"Uh," Sweden turned to all the other countries, "Well, this has been interesting. I guess you can go home now." There were some agreements as the countries moved to leave. Sweden looked over to the Nordics and those part of the whole murder thing. "Better start cleaning up."

"Actually," Denmark smiled, "I got a date to go to." With that he pulled Germany into a quick kiss and dragged the blushing nation out the door.

* * *

Hello world! This is my first time trying anything remotely in the horror genre, so tell me if it sucked. Did you guess who it was or see the clues? And yes, I'm a sucker for Denmark/Germany. See ya! Scc out!


End file.
